Talk:RCStats
fandom.com international wikis As you can see here, the script does not work properly on international Wikis that have been migrated to *.fandom.com. The interface loads, but the data isn’t gathered. : Hi, I'm sorry to be so late to answer :( I've added this issue to my TODO list and I'll take a peek at it as soon as possible, thanks. 20:40, April 4, 2019 (UTC) :: It looks like I accidentally must have fixed it in some previous edit. It seems to work fine for both de.animalcrossing and others as well. 14:24, April 5, 2019 (UTC) Umm... Whoever created this script could at least do us the courtesy of explaining how to actually pull up its functions? Hackey5 (talk) 04:14, February 9, 2019 (UTC) :Visit Special:BlankPage?blankspecial=rcstats. The script also appends a link to that page in . ::Hi, I'm more interested to know what some of the stats mean: Unlike "articles", "user pages", and "show bots", which are pretty straightforward, I'm seeing "social" and "technical" and have no real idea what they represent. Is it possible to allow more namespace filtering options, or at least specify what namespace editing those two are for? Thanks! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:06, February 10, 2019 (UTC) :::“Social” pertains to the following namespaces: :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::“Technical” pertains to the these namespaces: :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::For more namespace filtering filtering options I would suggest the author’s talk page. Sorting Hi! Nice work on that, it's pretty nice. I think it would make more sense for the round user graph to sort the numbers of edits from highest to lowest, just to see the main contributors of the wiki. I don't know if that's possible, but that'd be really nice :D Tylobic (talk) 18:33, April 4, 2019 (UTC) : Hi, it already should (if I understood your question right), like in this screenshot, so please give me a link to an example and I'll take a look. Also, if you could tell me your browser name that would be great, the script has some problems in outdated browsers (namely IE). 20:40, April 4, 2019 (UTC) :: I'm using the latest version of Google Chrome (Version 73.0.3683.103 (Official Build) (64-bit)), and I'm using it on the League of Legends wiki. Here's how it looks like. Tylobic (talk) 10:48, April 5, 2019 (UTC) ::: Alright, I've identified the issue and committed a fix. It should be live when JS is accepted in the review process, so hopefully in a few hours. Thanks for reporting the bug! 14:05, April 5, 2019 (UTC) :::: Yay, it's fixed, thanks! Tylobic (talk) 12:52, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Displaying Issue On my wiki (https://fliplinestudiosfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Flipline_Studios_Fanon_Wikia), I've had trouble recently loading the RC Stats page. Most of the time, it loads incorrectly. Only occasionally can I see everything the way it should be. I have noticed the same issue on another wiki as well. If it helps, the RailWAM script was installed on both wikis just prior to when the issue started. Thanks! JK55556 (talk) 01:53, June 5, 2019 (UTC) :Works fine on my end, try disabling user scripts by appending ?useuserjs to the URL to see if it was affected by your own customized configs. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 09:59, June 5, 2019 (UTC) ::I did what you suggested, and it still does not show up. I will now try to disable RailWAM to see if that is the problem. --JK55556 (talk) 13:06, June 5, 2019 (UTC) :::Or open Developer Tools for your browser with F12 and see if there's any error under "Console" tab. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 13:49, June 5, 2019 (UTC) ::::Quite a few errors showed up - however, I don't know what they mean. --JK55556 (talk) 13:54, June 5, 2019 (UTC) ::::: The problem is caused by the "showAvgLine" plugin that RailWAM adds to Chart.js, a script used by both RCStats and RailWAM. I am currently investigating the issue; hopefully it is just a matter of changing the way "showAvgLine" is installed (nothing you need to change). ::::: Thanks for reporting this, ::::: Blaster Niceshotwall 19:52, June 5, 2019 (UTC) :::::: I've published a fix for the issue in RailWAM's code. No changes should be needed to RCStats. The security review team will look the fix over before it goes live, but hopefully it will be approved this week (within a day or so). Please let me know if you continue to have issues with RailWAM. :::::: Blaster Niceshotwall 20:26, June 5, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: I appreciate your help. Thank you very much! --JK55556 (talk) 21:23, June 5, 2019 (UTC) :::::::: The revision has been approved. Please note that the old version may still be in your cache for about a day. Please let me know if the issue continues or if others arise. :::::::: Blaster Niceshotwall 19:58, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Query Continue and UCP Just a FYI. This script may break when the upcoming Unified Community Platform (UCP) arrives as query continue semantics have changed in the latest MediaWiki version. Easiest fix is to add the rawcontinue parameter to the appropriate queries to force the use of the current query continue response. Aspallar (talk) 18:13, December 27, 2019 (UTC) "TypeError: document.querySelector(...) is null" in edit mode I suggest checking that this query selector exists before trying to attach a link: createLink: function () { mw.log('window.rcstats.createLink') var text = window.rcstats.i18n.msg('shortName').plain() var href = mw.util.getUrl('Special:Blankpage', { 'blankspecial': 'rcstats' }) var elem = document.createElement('li') var link = document.createElement('a') link.appendChild(document.createTextNode(text)) link.setAttribute('href', href) elem.appendChild(link) document.querySelector('.wds-community-header__wiki-buttons > .wds-dropdown > .wds-dropdown__content > .wds-list').appendChild(elem) mw.hook('rcstats.link').fire({ elem: elem, text: text, href: href }) }, In edit mode, the menu doesn't exist and it'll throw errors: TypeError: document.querySelector(...) is null. --BryghtShadow (talk) 19:45, January 11, 2020 (UTC)